Character Attributes
Every character '''or '''gem in Gemsonia ''is assigned a number of '''attributes,' or tags. These describe the role of a particular gem in a team and different capabilities. Each character's attributes '''are listed on his/her main page. Characters have both '''primary '''and '''secondary attributes. Primary '''means the character's main role or type in the team, by the one shown the most. '''Secondary means the second type of role or capability a character has in a team. Classes Assassin Fighter Assassins are highly mobile fighters with very high attack rates. '''They will quickly generate '''power fields and be able of covering large distances. They optimize at high risk and prever to strike more than defense. Can become vulnerable '''easily. Having the ability to attack''' more efficiently and retreat more faster, they'd rather engage in battle. Assassins are more likely to defeat Support and Fighter members, but they also struggle a little against Mage and Tank party members. Fighters Fighters '''are a group of '''short-ranged of combatants who may excel at dealing a little damage. They are excellent at combat and are good at seeking enemies to take down. Their limited range puts them at constant risk of being kept at bay by their opponents. Fighters tend to be a little mobile fighters like Assassins, but with ancient combat skills. They most likely struggle against Tank and Assassin party members by attack power and armor. They mostly defeat ranges of Support and other Fighter party members. Mage Mages are gems who typically possess great reach, ability-based area of effect damage and crowd control, and who use all of these strengths in tandem with each other to trap and destroy enemies from a distance. Specializing in magic damage, the deal with magical bursts and spells, mages excel at chaining their abilities together in powerful comboes in order to win fights. They are able of firing multiple shots and controlling more than one enemy at a time. Mages tend to focus on killing prime targets in combats. They can also fall back to their innate crowd control and utility to manipulate key opponents, protecting their team from them or setting them up for a takedown, and in the right circumstances can damage and control multiple enemies at a time. Mages are capable of dealing well with Fighters, as their bursts take too much damage. However, they are easily defeated by Assassins, who can bypass spells completely. They struggle against Tank members too, who can lock them down and can lower their armor easily, futhermore able of absorbing abilities too. Support Supports are selfless members in a team. Weak when alone, supports are capable of massively amplifying their teammates' power to become the strongest class in group combat (or teamfights), supplying crucial utility or crowd control at clutch moments to save allies from death and enable takedowns on the enemy team. They are able of storing power for a period of time to blast at one enemy at a time. They help aid the team with both their spells and effective, and yet powerful, items. They are able to deal with Tank members well, but struggle against Mage, Assassins and Fighters. Due to the Supports low armor level and high aiding abilities. Category:Character info Category:Info page